


no one man

by opensummer



Series: drabbles [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah.” Cat says, tipping her wine glass to him, “Maxwell Lord is in love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one man

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl in the wake of 1x05 or Maxwell Lord gets hit with a clue-by-four and I shamelessly ship platonic evil besties Lord and Grant.

“Ah.” Cat says, tipping her wine glass to him, and she’s back to being Cat Grant, Media Mogul Extraordinaire, his ever charming enemy, instead of his occasional friend, “Maxwell Lord is in love.”

He drinks his whiskey to avoid the question, which is in hindsight, something of a mistake. He could have nipped this whole thing in the bud instead of ending up where he currently was- hungover and staring at an innuendo laced article. 

(The conversation went something like this- “I can’t predict her.” He admits something like guilt on his tongue. 

“Darling” Cat Grant says, half question.

“I’ve been keeping track of her. Social media, news, there’s a few sites that track her. She gave you an interview but wouldn’t spend five minutes with me.”

“Petulance is inexcusable in adults.”

“It’s not petulance, it’s impatience. She’s going to be magnificent in a few years. 

“Oh?” An arched brow and a syllable dripping contempt, Cat holds out her wine glass for a refill. “Nothing to do with your ties to Lexcorp then?”  

“You’ve been paying attention.”

“Lex Luthor is rather obvious in his gambits.” 

“You’d think he was desperate for Superman’s attention.”

“And you’re not for hers?” 

“Harsh Cat.”

“But not inaccurate. You haven’t denied anything yet. I know I taught you better than this.”

“I’ve been a little preoccupied.”

“Supergirl of course and that damn train of yours. Aren’t you a little old?” She’s always been disdainful of his trains. 

“Not too old to play with trains.”

“But too old to be pulling this girl’s hair.” And that’s the gist of their arguments these days, beyond the consequences of power and unexpected yielders. 

“Not yet.”  He says, mindful of the level in her glass. She’s still got half a glass which means she won’t throw the contents in his face. Cat Grant despises waste more than most. The wine he’s serving is particularly fine tonight. “You sound jealous tonight.”

She hums, careful now. They don’t quarrel anymore, not over little things, having nearly destroyed each other the last time they fought. 

Cat Grant tops off her wine glass, leans across the coach, and states, “If you ever involve my son in your schemes again I will eviscerate you. Figuratively and literally”

“Your son?”) 

**Author's Note:**

> title's Kanye circa 2010. There should probably be more but this seemed appropriate so I'm cutting it off here.
> 
> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore but suddenly this. Enjoy.


End file.
